Hinata ¿Distraída?
by YixingGirl
Summary: Hinata siempre había sido distraida. Nunca se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Y al parecer, no se daba cuenta del amor que aquel chico le profesaba hacía más de 10 años. NARUHINA.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer** : Naruto no me pertenece. Creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Advertencia:** Universo Alterno.

 **NARUHINA.**

 **Hinata... ¿Distraída?**

 **Prólogo**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'-'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hinata siempre había sido distraída. Nunca se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Y al parecer, no se daba cuenta del amor que aquel chico le profesaba.

Hinata era dulce, tierna y amable. Bueno, menos cuando era molestada por aquel chico rubio.

Naruto Uzumaki, su compañero de clase desde la guardería. El era guapo, era amable (con todos, incluso con ella, en ocasiones), y podía llegar a ser inteligente cuando se lo proponía. Pero Hinata no veía nada de eso.

Ese ruidoso chico que al parecer, había nacido para molestarla en cualquier oportunidad que tuviese. No lo odiaba, sólo... La exasperaba, y de una terrible manera.

Cuando ella se tropezaba el se burlaba de ella después de ayudarle a levantarse.  
Cuando ella lloraba el le decía algún comentario insultante después de secarle las lágrimas.  
Cuando ella estaba triste la hacía sonreír con sus bromas, después las dirigía hacia ella.  
Cuando ella reía el reía con ella, para después reírse DE ella.

Si, cualquiera en Konoha podía decir que Naruto Uzumaki estaba totalmente enamorado de Hinata Hyuga. Era lo más obvio, desde niños siempre había sido lo mismo.

¿Quien no se daría cuenta de las tantas muestras de afecto que el chico de ojos azules le ofrecía a la chica de cabello azul?

 **NADIE,** cada uno de los estudiantes, cada maestro y hasta los padres lo veían. Sólo Hinata no se daba cuenta.

Después de todo, siempre había sido muy **distraida.**


	2. Chapter 1: Baile: Hinata Hyuga

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Advertencia:** Universo Alterno.

 **Capitulo 1: Baile: Hinata Hyuga.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'-'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

—¡Me niego!—gritó Hinata, para sorpresa de sus padres. Ella siempre era tranquila, y rara vez se exaltaba. Debía ser por Naruto.

—Hina, no es que puedas negarte... Es un hecho. —le explicó Hanako, su madre. —No será tan malo.

La chica de ojos perla no podía entender tal traición por parte de sus padres. ¿Realmente aquello no era un sueño? pensó mientras se pellizcaba el brazo. —Auch. —Definitivamente esto no era un sueño, era la vida real, era una pesadilla.

—Hinata, lo siento. Pero, irás con Naruto al baile de recuerdos. Es algo que Minato, Kushina, tu madre y yo decidimos. —exclamó Hiashi con calma. Realmente no le gustaba del todo la idea de dejar a su pequeña hija en manos de un chico, pero, Kushina y sus puños habían tenido algo que ver en su decisión. Con una mueca le dijo a su hija que se encontraba totalmente derrotada. —Además no es como si fueran a casarse, es un simple baile. Sin embargo, tu amas a Kushina y Minato, no entiendo cual es la negativa.

—Agh, ¡Ustedes conocen a Naruto! seguro se burla de mi o algo. Pero bien, ¡Iré al baile con ese *engendro! —dijo con los ojos en blanco. Como odiaba aquel dichoso baile.

—Hinata Hyuga, cuida tus palabras. Además, Naruto-kun es muy guapo. —dijo Hanako, lo que causo arcadas en Hinata.

—Ugh, me voy, se me hace tarde. ¡Acaban de arruinar mi día! —Reclamaba la chica mientras tomaba su mochila de la escuela. —¿No pudieron decirlo en la noche?

—Sabes que no, además tienes que ponerte de acuerdo con Naruto- kun para checar sus trajes. —dijo Hanako con una sonrisa. — Recuerda, les toco blanco. —rió dulcemente mientras se despedía con la mano, de su hija.

* * *

 **Hinata's POV**

¡Que genial! pensaba mientras caminaba a la escuela. Tengo que ir con Naruto Uzumaki al baile de recuerdos.

Ese baile, como me gustaba y ahora sería una verdadera atrocidad.

Cada año hay un baile de recuerdos dirigido mayormente a los adultos. Es bastante lindo y divertido ir... cuando no tienes más de 16 años.

Es una regla oficial, si eres un adolescente de 16 años o más tienes que ir en pareja, si o si. Normalmente las parejas las elegimos nosotros, y después le decíamos a nuestros padres. Pero, al parecer este año había cambiado.

No creía a mis padres capaces de arruinar mi vida así, realmente... además nos había tocado el blanco, eso odiaba más, parecería que ¡NOS ESTUVIÉRAMOS CASANDO! Ugh, no podía ser verdad, ¿Que era eso de que cada pareja debía ir de un color diferente a las demás? ¡Que suerte!

Tal vez algo tenía que ver que Kushina fuera la organizadora de este año... Nah, no creo.

* * *

Hinata iba tan **distraída** que no vio a aquel rubio que venía detrás de ella, después de todo, eran casi vecinos.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'-'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* ** _Engendro: Persona muy fea._**

OMG, es el primer fanfic que escribo, gracias por el review y los favoritos. Aquí el primer capítulo*-* espero que les guste;-;


	3. Chapter 2: Baile: Naruto Uzumaki

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Advertencia:** Universo Alterno.

 **Capitulo 2: Baile: Naruto Uzumaki.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'-'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

— ¡Lo conseguiste! —exclamó el chico mientras apretujaba a su madre. — ¡Eres la mejor'ttbayo!

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Naruto sabía que con esto se le presentaba una oportunidad, una grandiosa.

—No fue la gran cosa. —dijo la pelirroja con arrogancia. —Hiashi y Hanako lo aceptaron de la mejor manera. —explicó mientras se tronaba los dedos. En el fondo se podía notar a Minato con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El rubio prefirió no preguntar los métodos de su madre y con una gotita resbalando en su nuca, volteo a ver a esta preocupado.

-¿Y si no lo acepta? ¿Y si me odia más? —Cuestionaba a su madre con rapidez. — ¿Y si... ¡Auch! —a Naruto se le salieron las lágrimas mientras miraba a su madre por el golpe que esta le habia propinado.

—Cállate, esta es tu oportunidad. Tienes que aprovecharla totalmente. —le explicaba Kushina. —Y... les conseguí el blanco. —dijo con las cejas levantadas pícaramente.

Fue sorprendente ver como la cara de Naruto se volvía totalmente roja en menos de un segundo. ¿Realmente esto iba a funcionar? Parecía que Hinata lo odiaba, o por lo menos, la irritaba.

-Ma... ¿Eso no es demasiado? —se rasco la nuca mientras hacía una mueca. — ¡Qué va! Vamos a parecer esposos. —una sonrisa mucho más grande que la primera tomo su cara y pareció perderse en un mundo de fantasía.

—Con esto he logrado que tengas unas semanas junto con ella antes del baile. —Kushina puso una mano en su mentón pensativa. —Naruto... si no aprovechas esto, voy a encargarme de hacerte pasar la peor vergüenza enfrente de ella. —sonrió.

Sí, no iba a desperdiciar el favor que le había hecho su madre. Tal vez fue lastima o fastidio de los lamentos del rubio, siempre quejándose por la falta de atención que le brindaba su amada, pero Kushina había decidido que eso se acababa, su inmaduro hijo necesitaba un empujoncito para por fin ser la pareja que aquella chica merecía. Después de todo ella consideraba a Hinata Hyuga como su hija.

—Naruto, ¡Fuera! —lo empujo Kushina mientras abria la puerta. Sus ojos al instante se dirigieron a la chica que se encontraba unos pasos delante de él. —Mamá, mi moch... —se le fue el aliento a recibir tal golpe en el estómago. —Gracias.

—Hime…—Hinata cerró los ojos con irritación. No ahora, por favor. Pensó mientras ignoraba aquel canturreo. — ¿No hablas? Pensé que estarías alegre de que alguien como yo estuviera de pareja de alguien como tú. Un honor… para ti. —La chica no pudo lanzarle más que una mirada afilada al rubio.

Hinata realmente quería entender cómo es que Naruto sacaba lo peor de ella. Ella como era jamás podría lanzar tal mirada a alguien, solo a él. Y mucho menos decir lo que dijo.

—Un suplicio… para mí. —dijo seca. No se dio cuenta como Naruto frunció el ceño, y mucho menos como se detuvo unos segundos para después alcanzarla. — ¡Ja! Debes estar triste de no poder ir con quien querías. —sonrió de lado el ojiazul.

—No hay nadie con quien deseara ir. —murmuro mientras unas chapas repentinas cubrían sus mejillas y aparecía la verdadera Hinata, una tímida.

Naruto sintió una punzada en su pecho, pero más allá de eso sintió un alivio extraordinario mientras sonreía y pasaba uno de sus brazos por encima de la Hyuga, molestándola.

Después de todo, Naruto no sabía que Hinata acababa de decir una pequeña mentira. Y quizás, no quería saberlo.

* * *

No duro lo suficiente el camino al Instituto como Naruto hubiese querido, ya que vivían a tan solo unas cuadras. Sin embargo, lo disfruto, tener a Hinata removiéndose bajo su brazo tratando de quitarlo era algo que valía la pena. La Hyuga al saber que no iba a lograr su cometido, simplemente lo dejo estar mientras intentaba no discutir con las bromas que le dirigía Naruto.

Debía intentar llevarse mejor con él, o por lo menos intentar tenerle más paciencia a aquel rubio desastroso ya que iban a pasar varias semanas juntos, entre los ensayos del baile y la búsqueda de las vestimentas.

Pero, cada uno de esos pensamientos salieron de su mente en el instante que entraban por la puerta del Instituto y veía como aquél chico de cabello blanco se encontraba ahí saludando a cada persona que entraba, la miraba y sonreía.

—Hinata-Chan, Naruto… Buenos días. —Saludaba con la mano el chico de ojos celestes. —B-buenos días… Toneri-kun. —dijo débilmente Hinata ganandose una sonrisa más amplia en el chico y una mueca por parte de naruto.

Naruto podía apostar que no se equivocaba al decir que Hinata Hyuga estaba totalmente sonrojada al saludar a aquel albino. Esto y con el simple hecho de que Hinata había olvidado su presencia por completo ocasiono que caminara más rápido llevando a Hinata con él sin decir los "buenos días". Y no, no se le había olvidado saludar al chico.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'-'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 _ ***Suplicio: Sufrimiento moral o físico.**_

Jajajajajaja, lo dejo hasta aquí:D el próximo capítulo será con los compañeros y con escenas divertidas. Espero que les esté gustando. Es difícil dejar a una Hinata timida con Naruto, sabiendo que ella no está enamorada de él, al contrario la irrita y no parece ver casi nada bueno en el… pobre NarutoL amo verlo sufrir T-T


	4. Chapter 3: Parejas

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Advertencia:** Universo Alterno.

 **Capitulo 3: Parejas.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'-'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

—Al parecer ya estas madurando, Narutito. —Exclamo con burla el pálido Sai, ocasionando las risas de todos, hasta del serio Sasuke.

Ver llegar a Naruto y Hinata abrazados era algo nuevo para todos, considerando lo lento que era Naruto respecto a la chica. Eso y sumando el hecho de que la peliazul estaba levemente sonrojada había sido suficiente para ocasionar que todos los que se encontraban en el aula giraran a verlos para después burlarse, con frases como "Al parecer ya es todo un hombre" o incluso "Y yo que pensaba tener una oportunidad con Hinata", logrando que el rubio apretara los puños y la ojiperla saliera de su ensoñación alejándose rápidamente de el para ir con sus amigas, sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

Hablando de eso, ¿Qué había sido la reacción de Hinata al ver al cabeza de algodón de Toneri? Tal vez le había dado vergüenza el hecho de que un compañero nos viera abrazados, jejejeje, que linda mi Hinatita. Pensaba Naruto mientras una sonrisa boba se apoderaba de su cara, algo muy habitual en el rubio, cabe destacar que era siempre que pensaba en Hinata.

—Ya hasta se excito. —un conjunto de risas lo sacaron de sus ensoñaciones, mientras veía mal a cada uno de sus amigos, en especial a Sai quien era el que siempre salía con sus burlas. —Ja-ja-ja, Idiotas. —exclamo el rubio con una venita en su frente, mostrando su enojo. —Quiero creer que ya a todos les dijeron sobre su pareja. —especies de quejidos se escucharon mientras el rubio sonreía con burla.

* * *

—Al parecer el tonto de Naruto está dando sus primeros pasos. —decía pensativa una chica de cabellos rosados. —Al final de todo no es tan tonto. —se burlaron las chicas, cada una amiga de Hinata.

Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten y Temari siempre habían sido las mejores amigas, desde que tenían uso de razón. Era bastante extraño el grupo de amigas, cada una de las chicas eran en extremo extrovertidas, exceptuando, obviamente, a Hinata. Y por ésta razón siempre la habían cuidado de más, de todos modos, Hinata era la más pequeña de ellas.

Mientras Hinata se sentaba veía con duda a las chicas, quienes parecían tener bastante interés en ella, logrando por tanto, una cara casi de maniacas. —Hina…—canturreo la mayor de todas, Temari. — ¿Acaso ya aceptaste el amor de Naruto? —pregunto Ino, más directa.

— ¿Eh? —exclamo la Hyuga con duda, ¿de que hablaban?, pensó. Esto fue suficiente para que las chicas negaran con la cabeza. —Después de todo, sigue siendo un tonto. —dijo Tenten.

Hinata iba a preguntar más claramente, cuando vio a Toneri entrar por la puerta y saludarla nuevamente. Esto borro por completo sus pensamientos, sonrojándola. —Jeje, ¿Toneri? —Ino dijo al notar la mirada de Hinata al ver a aquel chico. —Mmm… nada mal. —dijo Temari riendo.

—Y-yo quería confesarme antes del baile. —susurro Hinata mientras entrelazaba sus dedos nerviosa. Ocasionando que Ino, Tenten y Temari se burlaran. Sakura solo pudo pensar, **"Naruto, la tienes muy difícil"**.

— ¡El baile! —exclamo Sakura perdiendo sus pensamientos anteriores. Parecía que deslumbraba. —Al parecer iré con ¡Sasuke-kun! —gritó Sakura ganándose las miradas del grupo de chicos, una mueca por parte de Sasuke y un pellizco por parte de Ino. —¡Auch! No me tengas tantos celos, Ino. —decía Sakura con burla, ignorando olímpicamente las miradas extrañas de sus compañeros.

—Yo con Shikamaru. —decía con desgano Temari, después de todo consideraba al chico guapo, pero no lo suficiente divertido como le hubiera gustado. Mientras que la cara de Tenten tomaba un extraño color. —Neji. —dijo con un aura depresiva, y las chicas entendieron, ellos dos no se llevaban tan bien. Bueno, se odiaban. —Sai. —una pícara sonrisa se apodero de Ino. Nueva conquista. Pensaron las demás chicas con nerviosismo.

Al ver que Hinata no decía nada, las chicas centraron su atención en ella. Quien de pronto tenía un aura de irritación a su alrededor, cosa que solo ocasionaba…— ¡No me lo creo! —gritó Ino. Volviendo a llamar la atención de todos. — ¡Naruto! —dijeron cada una de las chicas. Logrando que Hinata se encogiera en su asiento, y ganando una mirada curiosa del rubio quien parecía tener el ego en las nubes en estos momentos, después de todo, la chica que amas no habla de ti con sus amigas si no le importaras ¿no? **Pobre inocente, Naruto.**

—Bueno chicos, dejen el **NaruHina** de lado. Empieza la clase. —se escuchó decir a Kakashi, el profesor. Quien había llegado tarde, como siempre.

Todos rieron, menos Hinata y Naruto quienes solo pudieron decir — ¿Eh?

* * *

 **Naruto's POV**

—Hermosa. —decía para mi mismo, mientras miraba a Hinata, o más bien, la admiraba. Mis amigos me habían dejado solo hace ya un buen rato debido a que preferí ver a Hinata en la lejanía que escuchar sus charlas sobre chicas, las cuales no me interesaban, después de darse cuenta de mi falta de cooperación en la plática dijeron cosas como "loco", "acosador", "nos vamos" y muchas más, a las cuales no preste atención.

Quizás algunas veces me decía a mí mismo que mirarla eras más como un tipo de acoso, pero no podía evitarlo, Hinata era a la chica que siempre había amado desde pequeño. No sabía por qué, pero siempre que estaba con ella, aunque fuera para molestarla, mi corazón latía rápidamente y mi mente se hacía un caos. —Amor. —lo había descubierto hace unos años, y lo había aceptado. ¿Tratar de olvidarla? Ni loco, era tan afortunado por haberme fijado en ella, preciosa desde dentro hasta fuera.

— ¿De nuevo, Naruto? —escuche detrás de mí, y rogué para que no fuera a dolerme. Pero nadie me escucho y solo sentí el escozor de la jalada de oreja que Sakura me había dado para levantarme y girarme hacía ella. —Ya te dije que parecer un acosador no te va a ayudar a conquistarla, idiota.

—No la miraba a ella'ttbayo. —un suspiro de alivio di cuando Sakura decidió soltarme. —Ja, mentiroso. Pero, solo vengo a preguntarte. ¿Dijo algo Sasuke-kun? —dijo con estrellitas en los ojos. —No, nada'ttbayo. —le dije, y era verdad. El teme no había dicho absolutamente nada sobre su pareja del baile, aun con el grito que había dado Sakura. —Agh. Bien, dale gracias a Kushina. —me dijo con una mueca mientras se alejaba.

Preferí ver a Hinata un rato más en el descanso, es que era bastante linda leyendo quien-sabe-que-cosa. Hasta que toco el horroroso timbre y cada alumno tuvimos que entrar al aula para tomar clases con Kurenai-sensei.

Las clases pasaron lo suficiente rápido como quería entre que molestaba al teme de Sasuke, intentaba prestar atención y veía a mi Hinatita.

Fue la salida lo que esperaba, después de armarme lo suficiente de valor para hablar con Hinata. Llegue hacía ella con un sonrisa burlona, mientras acercaba demasiado mi cara a su rostro causando un pequeño sonrojo y que ella se alejara. Sí, me encantaba molestarla. —Pequeña Hime —Canturreé mientras ella fruncía el ceño. Y me miraba extrañamente, como conteniéndose. — ¿Qué? —preguntó sin convicción. —Mañana iremos a escoger nuestros trajes, uhu, es sábado. ¿Qué dices? —me recargue en una silla la cual estaba floja, ocasionando que casi me cayera. Escuché su cálida risa y me sonroje. —Jajaja, está bien. —dijo después de un momento de duda, aunque no parecía lo suficiente segura y agarro su mochila para salir junto a su grupo de amigas, quienes me miraron con recelo.

¡Bien Naruto! Ya puedes empezar a poner en marcha tu plan de conquista.

—Dobe. —escuché a Sasuke decirme, mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestras casas. Siguiendo por detrás a las chicas y los demás. ¿Es que acaso Konoha era tan chico y vivíamos todos cerca? Pues sí, lo era.

Y sumiéndome de nuevo en mis pensamientos, solo pude pensar en el grandioso día que me esperaba junto a ella. Y no dude en sonreír como un tonto, después de todo, **era Naruto.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'-'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

kadjaskdsahjas Estoy en extremo feliz, gracias por los review kdjhsakjds. Aquí el siguiente capítulo, los caps no van a ser tan largos como habitualmente son en otros fics, pero eso si, espero que sean bastantes:3 gracias tambien por los follow y los fav:3 ya con el siguiente cap van a empezar los intentos de acercamiento con Hinata, veremos si nuestra ojiperla se deja 7u7


	5. Chapter 4: Salida (Parte 1)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Advertencia:** Universo Alterno.

 **Capitulo 4: Salida (Parte 1)**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'-'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Empezar su día con un rubio molesto no es lo mejor que le podía pasar a Hinata. Menos a las 8 de la mañana un sábado.

No entendía porque el rubio se encontraba dentro de su habitación, y tampoco entendía como sus padres le habían dejado entrar, más específicamente su padre.

Podía sentir el aliento de Naruto cerca de su mejilla por al parecer varios segundos, no fue hasta que el chico noto que los ojos de la Hyuga se encontraban abiertos y lo miraban con desconfianza que el rubio se alejó rápidamente mientras reía nerviosamente y pasaba una mano por detrás de su cabeza.

La joven se sentó sobre su cama mientras restregaba sus ojos con su mano para despertarse un poco más.

—Vaya, hasta que despiertas. —se burló el ojiazul mientras intentaba que la situación anterior no pareciera extraña, no más de lo que ya era el despertar con un chico cerca de tu cara.

—Naruto.  
—¿Si?  
—¿Qué haces aquí?  
—¿Despertarte? —y más que una afirmación parecía una pregunta.  
—Si, pero, ¿Por qué? Y además ¿Por qué tú? —la irritación empezaba a ser palpable mientras la ojiperla veía a su, para nada amigo, Naruto.  
—Ohh si, hoy es nuestra cit... hoy íbamos a ver los trajes para el baile. —se escuchó una risilla nerviosa. —Tu mamá me dejo entrar para levantarte porque salió a hacer unas cosas importantes, ah si, dijo que tuviéramos un buen día. —"Y que te cuidará" esto último Naruto se lo guardo para sí.  
—¿Papá? —interrogó Hinata.  
—Hanako-san se lo llevo, no parecía muy contento... —el Rubiales recordó como el serio Hiashi era arrastrado por su esposa mientras decía "Déjalos estar". Bastante extraño, pensaba Naruto mientras Hinata parecía bastante irritada al recordar la supuesta salida que había acordado con Naruto.

—Bien. Naruto... —la peliazul lo miro con una ceja levantada. —¿Qué Hinatita? —"Paciencia, Dios, ¡Paciencia!" —Voy a bañarme, ¿Puedes salir de aquí? —una sonrisa zorruna se formó en Naruto mientras decía. —Si quieres puedo esperar aquí, por mi no hay problema'ttbayo. —Si, Naruto era un pervertido, por nada tenía como a tío a Jiraiya. —¡Fuera! —"Adiós paciencia" pensó Hinata mientras le aventaba una almohada al rubio. —Si, si... —el joven salió de la habitación mientras reía.

—¡Qué buen sábado será! —decía Hinata con sarcasmo mientras se levantaba de la cama y empezaba a quitarse el pijama para adentrarse al baño que estaba en su cuarto.

Y si, que sábado les esperaba a estos dos...

* * *

Naruto se encontraba sonriendo como un idiota, mientras que caminaba junto a Hinata, un olor entre una mezcla de melocotones y jabón de baño llegaban a sus fosas nasales casi como una droga.

Hinata se encontraba pensando que es lo que habían hablado Hanabi y Naruto mientras ella se bañaba, no por nada la pequeña Hyuga le había sonreído a ella y se había despedido de Naruto con un "Onii-san" No podía creer que su pequeña y adorada hermana considerara a Naruto como su hermano, no quería creer tal traición. Tratando de ignorar los dramáticos pensamientos en su cabeza, Hinata prefirió observar al rubio a lado de ella, era bastante raro que el chico no estuviera molestándola o tratando de hacerle una broma pesada. Justo cuando lo observó logro ver una sonrisa tonta del joven mientras pasaba una chica bastante guapa justo a lado de ellos y miraba a Naruto coquetamente. Por alguna razon a Hinata no le agradó ver aquello, pero sólo un poquito, **casi no le importó.**

Sacudió la cabeza mientras miraba al chico sorprendida llamando la atención del rubio quien la miro burlón. —¿Qué? ¿Estoy muy guapo? —Hinata chasqueo la lengua, algo impropio de ella. Sólo por un momento pudo ver más allá de la tonta actitud del joven de ojos azules, pudo ver un Naruto tan guapo como Sasuke Uchiha, o hasta más, **sólo un momento** , después se le olvidó. —¿Dónde vamos? —preguntó mientras ambos seguían caminado.

* * *

 **Hinata's POV**

—¿A-aquí? —mire con nerviosismo aquella tienda que se alzaba en el centro comercial más grande de Konoha, tanto como una pequeña ciudad podía esperar, **"Black or White"** se extendía en forma de grandes letras. No es que nunca viniera a comprar ropa o que fuera de esas personas que poco le importaba como se vestía, no, para nada. Pero jamás había siquiera pensado en entrar en aquel lugar. Tan elegante como se observaba así era la gente que venía, no es que me faltará dinero para entrar, no, claro que no, si mi propia madre se acercaba muchas veces aquí. Eran los datos que me habían dado tanto Sakura como Ino. Este sitio estaba lleno de "arpías criticonas" como me había dicho mi pelirosada amiga, o **"personas con poca educación para decir sus observaciones"** como prefería llamarles yo.

—Si, mamá me dijo que este era un lugar perfecto para conseguir los trajes. —Naruto me miró mientras mi mueca crecía cada vez más. Que podía esperar de Kushina Uzumaki más que venir a este lugar, a ella quien nadie se atrevía a criticarle por miedo a las represalias que ello conllevaba. Eso lo había entendido cuando mi madre me dijo que prefería venir junto con Kushina a este lugar. —¿Hime?

Ni siquiera hice amago alguno de enojarme por el apodo que el chico usaba habitualmente conmigo, esto pareció sorprenderle por un momento. Pero pareció no tomarle importancia mientras envolvía mi mano con la suya para adentrarme dentro de la tienda, sin jalarme.

—Natonto. —musite por lo bajo mientras quitaba mi mano de entre los dedos de, mi para nada amigo, el rubio. —Podemos ir a otro lado, a-aquí hay muchas personas. —una sonrisa nerviosa se apoderó de mi mientras observaba como las personas dentro se volteaban a vernos, justo para empezar sus cuchicheos haciendo que me encogiera, después de todo mi timidez podía irse un poco cuando tenía a Naruto a mi lado, pero no del todo.

—Nada de eso. —Creí ver una pequeña sonrisa asomar por sus labios, bastante extraño. Y justo cuando pensaba jalar a Naruto para salir de la tienda, una dependienta se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa arrogante, casi como preguntándose que hacían dos muchachos como nosotros en aquella tienda.

—Bienvenidos... —la dependienta quien era rubia y alta nos miró, esperando encontrarse con nombres normales, supuse. Los teníamos, si.

—Hime Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki —Y sin exagerar pude notar como la gran sonrisa arrogante de aquella mujer frente a nosotros desaparecía para convertirse en una pequeña sonrisa complaciente. Justo al tiempo que las demás personas giraban sin siquiera prestarnos atención. Y no creía que eso hubiera pasado por el renombre de las empresas que nuestros padres tenían. No, para nada. En este lugar nadie se salvaba de las miradas furtivas que te regalaban las personas dentro de aquí, casi como vengándose de que lo mismo se hacían entre ellos.

De verdad que la sociedad cada vez estaba peor, pensaba mientras miraba a mi alrededor. Nadie debería tener el temor de entrar a una tienda a comprar, era bastante estúpido si se razonaba tal detalle. Pero las duras miradas de los demás podían desarmar al más fuerte, claro que exceptuando a Kushina Uzumaki. ¡Uzumaki! Aclare mi mente con el apellido, como no, si cada persona en Konoha había sentido aunque sea una vez la rabia de la hermosa pelirroja enojada, y si que era de temer.

Y con complacencia mis pies se movieron mientras seguíamos a la dependienta por aquel lugar, las cosas parecían brillar por si solas. Nos sentó en un lugar mientras esperaba nuestras indicaciones, no podía creer tal trato, ¡Por Dios! Éramos unos adolescentes. —Blanco. —murmure mientras mis ojos seguían la figura de hermosas mujeres probándose ropa.

—Bien, justo aquí. —Y si, como bien el nombre lo decía, en este lugar sólo había dos tipos de prendas, blancas o negras. Después la chica se alejó mientras atendía a alguien más.

Casi hasta parecía un privilegio entrar a aquel lugar, y si, no parecía tan malo como Sakura e Ino me habían mostrado a imaginar, tal vez esto era por venir con un Uzumaki. — **Podría venir contigo a este lugar, siempre.** —ni siquiera pensé mis palabras al decir aquello, tampoco segundos después hasta que una sonrisa altanera me hizo recapacitar. —¡S-solo por que eres hijo de Kushina-san! —y con un manoteo ignorando mis palabras lo observé. No pensaba probarme ropa frente a Naruto, no, no y no.

* * *

Después de bastante tiempo, 18 minutos para ser exacta, estaba desesperada. Me había negado cuando Naruto dijo que yo debería probarme la ropa primero, seguro para poder burlarse de mi. Yo no me creía fea, pero, tampoco era una belleza deslumbrante. Luego de hacer unos ojos de cachorro el acepto probarse si traje mejor el, no me creía que esos ojos funcionaran hasta con el. Debería hacerlo más seguido, me dije. Con algo de irritación mire el vestidor, con el que, si pudiera pedir un deseo es que el rubio saliera de ahí en este momento. 23 minutos y nada. Ademas la dependienta no paraba de venir a verme, como si necesitara algo. Y tampoco de llamarme **Hime-Hyuga** , puesto que Naruto le había dicho ese nombre, irritante. Con una sonrisa desesperada pregunté a Naruto, como si este pudiera verme.

—¿Nat...Naruto? ¿Ya vas a salir? —pregunté tratando de sonar lo mejor amigable posible. No creía todavía que estar con el me causara tantos pensamientos controversiales a mi forma de ser.

—Ya'ttbayo. Y con una sonrisa ¿nerviosa? salió.

 **Wow.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'-'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Muchas gracias por los review, follow y favs. Estoy en extremo agradecida, la verda yo esperaba ser ignorada, pero, ya ven! Si, los Capitulos seran bastante cortos, o medios, pero como ven actualizo bastante rapido :D dkjasjas espero que les este gustando la historia:( kdsjksjdksaj gracias por todo!**


End file.
